Mis 9 vidas
by Soulcoffee
Summary: La vida nunca es fácil y menos cuando no tienes libertad ni decisión, y la única cara que te muestra la vida es la más cruel y despiadada, quizás el ser un gato te hace tener más desventajas.


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mis 9 vidas**

 _"Un gato tiene nueve vidas,_

 _tres para jugar,_

 _tres para perderse y_

 _las ultimas 3 para quedarse"_

Nací siendo un gato, y sabía que mi línea de tiempo era muy distinta a la de los humanos, nosotros vivíamos 9 vidas manteniendo el recuerdo de cada una tan vivido como la anterior.

Y a pesar de ser un secreto que los humanos ignoraban, simplemente no nos apetecía hablar de ello simplemente deseábamos disfrutar nuestro paso por el mundo.

Aunque algunos de mi especie que descendían directamente de las primeras castas eran capaces de transformarse en seres humanos pero sabían que el coste de tal transmutación era demasiado alto, para el limitado tiempo que se brindaba en aquel estado.

En _mi primer_ vida fui un tigre salvaje, gocé la libertad en las tierras lejanas de la India, cazando, corriendo por la basta pradera hasta agotarme y jugueteando cual cachorro en el agua y evitando los asentamientos de los humanos, y así fue durante mucho tiempo hasta que mis fuerzas se fueron mermando con el paso de los años e inevitablemente quede dormida descansando y sintiendo la suave brisa que atravesaba el verano.

Desperté en _mi segunda vida_ siendo un leopardo, todo a mi alrededor era blanco, el suelo se hundía a cada paso que mis patas daban, al principio me costó trabajo acostumbrarme, pero pasados los años la calma y pasividad que brindaban las montañas era inigualable, mi única molestia era la escases de alimento, pero era algo que aprendí a manejar.

Durante mi tercer vida fui un león, pero lastimosamente no era uno libre, mi trabajo consistía en entretener a la gente que iba a admirarse de mi "espectáculo" brincando aros de fuego, o manteniéndome firme mientras mi domador se jactaba de sus habilidades, pero una vez que los reflectores se apagaban y el bullicio de la gente desaparecía, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del látigo de aquel hombre y mis rugidos llenos de protesta.

Inevitablemente llego _mi cuarta vida_ pero está a diferencia de las anteriores terminó antes de comenzar, mis gritos junto con los de mis hermanos y hermanas inundaban el ambiente, pero nos encontrábamos encerrados en una especie de saco o bolsa, todo era obscuro, pero de un momento a otro sentimos un impacto frio con lo que al parecer era agua, y a cada bocanada que tratábamos de dar más nos hundíamos y el líquido frio nos rodeaba sin piedad, robándonos así hasta el último respiro si siquiera preguntárnoslo.

Mi quinta vida no fue tan distinta de la anterior terminó de igual forma prematuramente, debajo de la rueda de algún inconsciente conductor, probablemente se encontraba en algún estado inconveniente, ya que se alegró de que solo hubiese sido "un sucio gato callejero" a que lo fuese alguno de su especie.

Las calles fueron mi único hogar durante mi sexta vida tratando de sobrevivir ante las constantes agresiones hacia mí, que solo trataba de conseguir algo de comida para acallar su incesante hambre. Pero el frío no perdona a nadie y en una noche de invierno, mi recuerdo fue olvidado en obscuridad de un callejón

Y entonces en mi séptima vida fue tratado como el tesoro más grande, siendo llenada de galardones y premios, siempre señalando lo maravillosa que era y de inigualable belleza, pero todas esas palabras eran vacías, inclusive las caricias de los que decían ser mis dueños.

La suerte me abandono de nuevo durante mi octava vida mi mundo se limitó a una pequeña jaula que apenas me dejaba estirarme, éramos considerados "las criaturas no deseadas" abandonados y olvidados cual objetos. Muchas veces las personas encargadas nos provocaban para luego amedrentarnos con objetos, algunos de mis hermanos fueron llevados a distintos lugares, ninguno mejor que el otro, solo sabía que en cualquier situación terminabas sin vida.

En mi última vida mi resentimiento hacia los humanos era demasiado profundo y lo único que deseaba era estar lo más lejos posible de ellos, solo atraen desgracias, pero para mí mala suerte me encontraba siendo exhibida en una tienda de "mascotas", como odiaba aquel termino.

-Oh vaya que hermoso eres- la voz de una mujer me saco de mis pensamientos, y opte por bufar molesta e ignorarla, esperaba que se fuera pero siguió parada frente a mí- Disculpa no leí bien, creí que eras "el", veo porque te enojaste.

Inevitablemente aquella mujer rubia me adopto como su nueva "mascota"-

-Bueno bienvenida a tu nueva casa- me decía mientras abría mi jaula para que saliera a conocer.

-Creo que necesitaras un nombre no es así- pregunto entusiasmada- Que te parece Leia.

La mire y luego pase de largo, pero siguió insistiendo.

-Y Mia qué tal, umm bueno Toffee o también Avellana- y así siguió durante 15 minutos diciendo al azar nombres muy estúpidos, me estaba comenzando a impacientar, elegiría cualquiera con tal de que se callara- Bueno está bien, Akko te parece un buen nombre- me miro expectante a mis reacciones y con un simple maullido de aprobación le basto para que saltara de felicidad, repitiendo mi nombre incontables veces, yo solo fui a otra parte de la casa para poder descansar e ignorarla.

Al principio me comporte hostil ya que no conocía sus intenciones, después de tantas amargas experiencias, lo último que quería era una más. Pero poco a poco y con mucha paciencia ella logro hacerme cambiar de parecer.

-Mira Akko te traje una lata especial~

Su voz sonaba animada y me acerque a ella con recelo olfateando el contenido que quería que comiera, para mi sorpresa, olía demasiado bien y apetecible, comencé a comerlo y al parecer la mujer se veía satisfecha con su logro.

-Owww Akko no te muevas déjame te tomo otra foto y ya- soltó un grito agudo y continuo sacando incontables fotografías- Ay podría comerte de lo adorable que eres.

Poco a poco la empecé a tolerar y con los años el recelo que alguna vez le tuve comenzó a desaparecer, y con el tiempo comencé a entenderte, no te molestabas si me dormía en tu cara, o si arañaba los muebles, inclusive cuando actuaba indiferente o trataba de capar tu atención, siempre me acariciaste con mucho amor.

 _Gracias_

Me enseñaste por primera vez lo que significaba un hogar y porque podían ser tan cálidos. Nunca me pediste nada a cambio, y sin embargo me inundaste de mimos y caricias sin merecerlas. Inclusive cuando nuestro hogar se agregó un integrante más, no dejaste de tratarme con el amor de siempre.

-Mi amada Akko, pronto tendremos una nueva integrante- Bernadette se acarició su abultado vientre e hizo una seña para que me subiera en su regazo- Y espero que cuides de ella- solté un maullido de afirmación y su risa inundo el ambiente- Gracias, espero que tú y la pequeña Diana se lleven bien- comenzó a acariciarme suavemente y un inevitable ronroneo salió.

Los meses pasaron y el momento tan ansiado se acercaba, la familia pronto recibiría a su nueva integrante pero una noche, se me recordó que la suerte y la felicidad no estaban hechas para mí.

Un corto circuito provoco un incendio provocando que mi hogar se comenzara a incendiar, ese día solo nos encontrábamos Bernadette y yo, su esposo había salido de viaje.

El fuego se propago rápidamente, logre despertar a Bernadette pero era las llamas y el humo ya se habían extendido demasiado como para que lograra salir en su estado.

-No… no te preocupes Akko- cada vez tosía más a causa del humo que estaba inhalando- Todo es…estará bien- las fuerzas la abandonaron y callo inconsciente, debía de hacer algo para protegerla a ella y a Diana.

No quedaba otra opción debía de hacerlo.

 _Transformarme en humano_

Sin importar las consecuencias.

La metamorfosis fue demasiado dolorosa, escuche como mis huesos crujían y se sea acomodaban dándole la forma y tamaño de una humana, fue demasiado raro incorporarme y caminar erguida pero no tenía tiempo, busque rápidamente algo de ropa para cubrir mi piel desnuda y me coloque un pantalón y una camisa, abrochándome torpemente algunos botones en el camino.

Una vez lista corrí hacia Bernadette y la tome entre mis brazos, a pesar de que era muy pesada y mi cuerpo no era tan grande, tenía mantenía unas cuantas habilidades y rasgos felinos, entre ellos mis sentidos desarrollados y un poco más de fuerza que un humano promedio.

Comencé a caminar con cuidado tratando de pisar firmemente ya que la casa comenzaba a crujir, en señal de que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo. Trate de llegar a la puerta principal pero se encontraba bloqueada por una viga, así que opte por salir por la puerta trasera, el camino fue eterno, mi andar era cada vez más lento, el humo me comenzaba a afectar y tenía algunas quemaduras por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando por fin logre salir de aquel infierno una explosión se escuchó dentro de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, pero lo más importante era que Bernadette y Diana se encontraban bien.

Bernadette comenzaba a despertarse tenía su cabeza en mi regazo, y acariciaba su cabeza con el cariño que alguna vez ella , me dio. Tarareé suavemente una canción que ella cantaba cuando me trataba de tranquilizar.

-Ak…Akko- ella me miro reconociéndome aun en aquella forma, sonreí y con el poco tiempo que me quedaba logre decirle lo que siempre desee.

 _Gracias_

En mis últimos momentos había regresado a mi verdadera forma, y sentía como a cada segundo y a cada respiración todo se volvía más y más distante.

El precio de aquella transformación había comenzado a surgir efecto. Una vida a cambio de otra, entre todo el tiempo que me restaba para que ella o más bien ellas sobrevivieran.

Sentí como unos brazos me tomaron y acunaron cual bebé, y en mis momentos finales, logre escuchar tu sollozo, y por primera vez fui egoísta, y desee con todas mis fuerzas, claro si tú me lo permites. Poder estar una vez más a tu lado.

 _Y a cambio te daré mi última vida._

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _17 años después_**

-Mamá ya, hoy es un día especial, así que quiero que todo este perfecto.

-Diana no exageres, todo se encuentra en orden.

-Pero no quiero que se ponga nerviosa, al final es mi novia y quiero presentárselas- un sonrojo y claro nerviosismo se apoderaban de la rubia.

-Y como dices que se llama tu novia- le pregunto la madre a su nerviosa hija.

-Atsuko mamá, Atsuko- repetía su hija con cierto fastidio.

El sonido del timbre alerto a la más joven y salió corriendo directamente a la entrada.

-No crees que está muy emocionada amor- Bernadette hablo mientras le daba un beso a su esposo.

-Demasiado, y así como esta no dudo que hasta se quiera casar- la pequeña broma entre los padres de Diana hizo que el ambiente se aligerara aún más.

El sonido de unos pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca anunciando a la tan esperada invitada.

Los ojos de Bernadette se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a una castaña de ojos marrón, se había quedado sin aire al verla, era ella.

-Mamá, Papá les presento a mi novia.

La castaña sonrió y luego hizo una reverencia- Mucho gusto señor y señora Cavensh- Mi nombre es Atsuko Kagari, pero me gusta más que me llamen Akko.

La madre de Diana miraba fijamente a la novia de su hija sorprendida.

-Prometo que cuidare y protegeré a su hija con mi vida- los ojos de la castaña mostraban mucha determinación y también sinceridad.

 _Las miradas de Akko y_ Bernadette se cruzaron y se miraron con complicidad, las dos sabían quién eran, y se encontraban felices, al parecer la suerte y el destino le había sonreído a la castaña, regresando a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Holi ¿cómo están en están?, que tal les pareció este one-short, lo hice rápidamente después de leer un pequeño comic Akimiya Jun llamado _"Nine Lives"._

La verdad esta historia se escribió casi sola, simplemente la adapte un poco a LWA.

En fin espero no haber sacado tantas lágrimas jaja , nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima, au revoir :3


End file.
